Storybook Romance
by Luka-nee
Summary: In which Erza leads a vast hoard of fuzzy woodland creatures, Jellal comes face to face with particularly troublesome parts of his own personality, and Levy is the pen-holding mastermind behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_A new story C: The theme is LOLS NOT ISSUES. I have some silly things sort-of planned C: so please read along~ Smaller chapters will theoretically mean quick updates, so everyone please support this story from the start~_

_I will be using every word under the English sun for madoushi. Wizard, witch, sorcerer, conjurer, sorceress, magician, I like mage LESS but I'll use it, arcana, etc, etc, etc. Whatever works._

_So huzzah~! Please R&R, and all that jazz. I own nothing at all C:_

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Levy approached Jellal and Erza with a thick wad of pages tucked under her arm.<p>

The two powerful wizards were sitting harmlessly enough by themselves at a table, largely undisturbed. Erza was armourless, in her sleeveless blouse and pleated blue skirt, red hair falling precariously close to her favourite food. Jellal, having rediscovered his passion for hooded jackets, seemed content to just sit there, lost in thought or fantasy or whatever it was – Levy didn't know much about the guy, truth be told. She only knew what the rumours told her. And some of them struck her as particularly easy to twist around her pen-holding fingers.

She sat across from them, smiling cheerfully first at Erza – who paused and nodded in acknowledgement – and then at Jellal – who gave her an effortless smile and made it easy to understand why Erza liked him so much in the first place.

"So... guys?" she asked, placing the wad of paper carefully on the wooden tabletop. "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

They glanced at each other, and Erza shrugged, disinterested in anything other than her cake, which meant the decision was all up to him. But Jellal didn't know much about Levy, except that she was the only one besides Lucy that would listen to him dissect the classic literature he seemed to know a lot about, leftovers from a time of educated villainy.

"What is it you need?" he asked, smiling again. It was a different smile from before. This one seemed completely trusting. And interested. Levy marvelled at the expressiveness of it, and almost wondered if she shouldn't do to him what she was about to do.

_Almost._

"I really need help with a story," she told him. "And I was wondering if you two would help me write it."

"What type of story is it?" he asked, looking at the pages in front of him. They were all blank, and he leaned his head on his hand as Erza continued with her cake, only vaguely interested.

"Well," she squirmed, blushing, the cutie, "a-actually. It's a romance..."

Erza put her fork down with a clatter and gave Levy the most incredulous look she could with her cheeks full of cheesecake. "Are you serious?" she choked. "About Jellal and I? Really?"

"Well, you two are the only properly established couple I know, really, and um..." She looked away, ducking her head and scratching the back of her head. "I think you guys are strong enough to get through this... you know?"

"Why are you talking like that?" snorted Erza. "Strong enough to get through... How is offering advice about our - um..." She glanced at Jellal, who smirked back, then continued bravely around cake and stutter. "H-How will that be a difficult thing to get through together? We've already been through a lot."

Jellal bit his lip and raised his eyebrows glumly in agreement.

"Well, I'm just saying, that different ideas might cause tension, is all," Levy told her, concern creasing her brow.

"Tension, hm?"

"I doubt a little more would hurt," Jellal mused, angling his face on his hand to look at the pretty knight. "We're pretty good at this make-up stuff by now. What do you say?"

Erza frowned for a bit, licking cheesecake and strawberry remnants from the inside of her cheek and thinking. She broke into a spirited grin a little while later, crossing her arms and leaning towards the younger girl, shoulder to shoulder with Jellal.

"You know, Levy? Whatever you've got – sign us up. We'll help you out."

They had only moments to realise their mistake before they felt their features warp and, under the crazed, excited gaze of Levy McGarden, were sucked spiralling, twisting, spinning into the script sorcerer's paper world.

* * *

><p><strong>Excited?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone should watch Community :D<em>

_No really._

_I'm serious._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_I definitely know we can beat 5 reviews a chapter :P even if we have only just started~_

_For those that care enough to leave feedback, I hope life treats you well, and you got a lot of bloody chocolate for easter this year!_

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza found it took quite a while to regain her sense of self. She looked around, but Jellal was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Instead there was _blankness, _a gaping expanse of white that stretched on endlessly. Erza was not one to panic, but nor was she pleased.

"Levy?" she tried, hoping the trust in Miss McGarden that was keeping her composed would remain. "Levy? What did you just do?"

_"You're totally cool, you know that, Erza? You're not even screaming!"_

Levy's voice echoed not just in her head, but all around her, as if she was some great divinity. The psychic link was solid and powerful. Erza cleared her throat, daring not speak lest she prove Levy's previous statement glaringly prophetic.

_"Do you know where you are?"_

The knight glanced around the empty world again – not that it helped her any. She made an effort to control her voice when she guessed, "Your book?"

_"Cool _and__ clever – I guess there's a reason you're the top girl in Fairy Tail, huh? Guess I have a long way to go..."__

"Be that as it may," Erza said cautiously, unsure of what sort of powers Levy had in this world, "I can't say I'm overly pleased with this predicament."

_"Oh... sorry about that... But you said anything_, so..."__

Erza sighed, arms crossed. Talking out loud to someone she knew – and found she still trusted – was soothing enough for her to shove her original concerns aside.

"So I'm in your book. The pages were blank, and that's why this place is too?"

_"Yup!"_

"Then where is Jellal?"

_"Ooooh~! Are you worried about him~?" Levy asked, and Erza could hear the excited giggles through their connection. _"That's so cute!"__

Erza raised an eyebrow, and sent a strong shockwave of disapproval up their link, able to use basic telepathy herself.

_"Oh my gosh! Don't do that again! I feel like crawling into a pit!"_

"There's a certain sort of pit I'd dig for you right now if I could," Erza scowled, casually morbid. Levy laughed again, nervously this time, and told her what she wanted to know.

_"Jellal's safe – as if I would hurt him! I just wanted to have some fun with you two," _she said._ _"He's just a few pages away from you – page 4, I think. I can move him around depending on where he needs to fit in to the story. It's okay. He'll just be a bit bored. I'll set up a house for him, maybe... Does he play any games? Train?"__

"He's okay with a book or twelve," Erza answered, relieved, and trying not to show it. Not that such a thing was ever effective when linked to someone else's mind.

_"Oh, you _do__ care!"__

"Have you not met me, Levy McGarden? Do I give off the impression I _don't _like him?_"_

_"Well... it's just that... I don't know... You're the heroine of a story. Shouldn't you be upset that your handsome prince has been taken away? I thought couples were meant to like... you know. Be all drastic, and stuff..."_

Erza chewed on the inside of her cheek, wondering how best to bother explaining. In the end, she settled on, "You read too much, Levy," and left it at that.

_"That's the whole problem, though... I don't really know what romance is like... I read and I read and I read and I read but I don't really... A-And so... I wanted to see the difference between real people's romance and storybooks. It's... kind of roundabout... I'm really sorry. But it will be fun! I promise!"_

"I don't know how comfortable I am with you having access to my feelings when Jellal's involved," Erza said dubiously. "It's sort of... private."

_"But you said _anything__," __Levy reminded her. She was pouting, looking at the words appearing on the paper under the description of the steely knight's appearance and actions.

_-:_

**_Erza Scarlet raises her head to a non-existent sky and sighs impatiently, conceding defeat._**

**_"You're right, Levy. I did say that."_**

**The things I manage to get myself into_, Erza reflects, not knowing that Levy McGarden can see everything she thinks, feels and does on the paper before her. _**

:-

_"As well as a romantic education," _Levy continued,_ _"This is also about trying to improve my writing. I have the two of you for character examples, so I should be able to learn a lot from just listening – and of course, lifting a finger here and there~"__

"Wait, what do you-?"

_"But I also really need to get better at world building, so I'm going to take care of that, okay? You won't be in that blankness for long – that must be really creepy. I've never been... is_ it really creepy?"__

"It is certainly not my idea of paradise."

_"... Sorry. But it's going to get better! Soon I'm going to start creating a world. When using this Living Script technique, they say it's best to create a world around a certain centre point. In this case, you_ will be the centre point - so don't move, okay? No matter what happens, you will be completely safe. I'm the goddess of this world! I can do whatever I want!"__

Erza didn't actually like the sound of that.

"What is it exactly that you want to do?" she asked, standing stock still in case Levy's renovations came without warning.

_"I'm going to start with a story we're all familiar with. In this case, my favourite old fairy tale! You know Snow White, don't you, Erza?"_

"I suppose."

_"Well I'm going to make you the main character. You're Snow Erza now!"_

"This feels... _more _than a little bit stupid_," _Erza said bluntly. But she sighed, shoulders sagging, repeating the,_ "_You said_ _anything!" __mantra that Levy was suddenly so keen on__.__

_"The fairy tale is just to give you some stability. Ultimately, you know what will happen in the story. So you won't die or anything, and you know it all ends well. So just relax. I know this is probably really weird. What I want to do now is put my own imagination into the story – mainly through setting and design. Like I said before – world building. Don't move, no matter what, okay? Here I go!"_

And Erza could only stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Finished watching all 2 seasons of Community?<em>

_Then you should start watching Game of the Thrones! :D_

_100 points if you can figure out my favourite character ~ ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Herro!_

_Ah, purple paragraphs. What am I going to do with you?_

_They hurt me. They do._

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>-:<p>

**_And Snow Erza can only stare._**

**_At first there is a path. Grey and scaly with bleached cobblestones, it twists and slithers out before her quickly like an escaping snake, trees of bottle green springing up by its sides. The trees are littered with little birds and spiders, spinning intricate webs out of gold and silver thread, which glimmer with the sun forming over her head like a great bright ball of dragonfire. On the horizon a castle rises upon a grand plateau, all spires and turrets and romantic tower windows, with rich sandstone walls and graceful green flags that flirt cheerfully with the breezes, tumbling and shifting like the hair of a carefree maiden. There is not a single cloud in the periwinkle sky._**

**_Snow Erza gasps as a tan corset cinches her waist and her high collar unbuttons to nothing. Starched white material softens, and fabric falls from her shoulders to gather around her upper arms. Her blue skirt lengthens and billows outwards to brush gently across the skin of her feet, left exposed by her soft blue slippers. Her hair curls from freedom to captivity atop her head, bound with white and navy flowers, a scheme which continues along the trimmings of her off-the-shoulder chemise and settles itself as a simple necklace around the hollow of her throat. Her underwear-_**

**:-**

"I think that's _quite _enough out of you!" Erza snapped, jabbing at Levy's mind through their link. "Creating a world is one thing – interfering with a lady's undergarments is quite another!"

_"But if I don't change them, it won't be consistent to the story_," __Levy whined, trying to rid herself of the atrocious aftertaste that was Erza's mental disapproval.__ _"Everything needs to be consistent! Won't you please_ wear bloomers? For me?"____

"Absolutely not!" Erza scowled. "Surely my underwear is _not _relevant to the happenings of this story!"

_"It could be!" _Levy tried._ _"When we get to the intimate_ scenes!"___

"LEVY MCGARDEN!"

"_Oh, don't be like that! You have nothing to be embarrassed about!"_

After that, Erza was very quiet. And she was quiet for such a long time that Levy thought she might have lost the connection. Then a swarm of loathe battered through her mind like a stampede of horny Tauruses, and the cold, adamant voice of Titania rang through her consciousness at such a pitch it brought tears to the script witch's eyes.

"THERE WILL BE _NOTHING _OF THE SORT IN THIS STORY!"

_"O-Okay! Alright! I- I'm sorry! It was just a joke!"_

"Joking or not," Erza warned her, easing off a touch, "I want you to realise exactly what kind of unreasonable position it is you have placed me. And you should know_ -" _she paused for dramatic effect, the kind of which Levy, as a fan of literature could only appreciate, "- I have weapons that can cut me__ out_ of_ anything. ____Including - and yet not limited to -____ _other dimensions. _____So you'd best watch your step." She must have sensed Levy's fear through their link, because her temper appeared satisfied after that. Then as an afterthought, by way of indirect apology, Erza added a touch of colloquialism that had been popular around the guild recently. "Jus' sayin'," she said, with a stiffness that suited her dearly.

The strangeness was enough to make Levy laugh, and she returned with a threat of her own.

"_Well just to let _you__ know, __I__ am in direct control of the amount of strawberry cheesecake and vanilla soufflé that is available in this world! So maybe it's __you___ that should watch your step!" ___She paused cheekily, like Erza had.___ "_Jus' sayin'." ____And a whole stack of sweet strawberry delights appeared around Erza, garnished with all of Levy's creative splendour.

The heroine wasted no time. "This world's god is a benevolent and merciful one," she said, pride utterly forsaken, and she bowed once gracefully before digging in with single-minded enthusiasm.

Erza's mind felt drunk and hazy with pleasure, and Levy wondered whether it was really Jellal who should be the opposite lead in Snow Erza's love story.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There are some foods that can seduce me very easily. <em>

_Very easily._

_Finished watching Game of the Thrones AND Community? How about you start watching Toriko!_

_Saw it?_

_Looked stupid?_

_WATCH IT! It's great!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aloha!_

_Even shorter than the others, but necessary. There are other points of the story that must be addressed. More characters need to be harrassed. Bear with me~? The more reviews I get, the quicker I update - and that's a fact, not a bribe._

_In any case,_

_Thanks for everyone's support C:_

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>As Erza walked down the scaly grey path, birds twittered around her and little lambs and deer came prancing from the forest. The faster she tried to run away from them, the more high-speed their actions became. A whole wagon train of merchants and performers trundled past her, and each and every one exclaimed at her beauty, offering riches and blessings for her future. Marriage proposals were thrown every which way, and while flattered, her head growing as large as the dragonfire sun, Erza was still kind of nonplussed.<p>

"A lift to the castle might be nice," she said, much to surrounding favour. It was funny, the people on board the wagons were attractive; well-built, tall, with fair faces, but she could barely recall what they looked like once she turned away.

_"You're just meant to walk past them!" _Levy said when Erza asked._ _"They're not important. They're just fillers that are meant to show you're beautiful."__

"I see. So that is the nature of my character..."

_"You may not use them to take you to the castle. You are Snow Erza; humble and kind and hard-worked. You have to walk until your shoes are full of holes, because that's the kind of person you are."_

"I don't want to," Erza scowled, reaching for the hand of a wagon boy, she came to sit beside him. But then, with a sudden and inexplicable change of heart, Erza jumped straight off and kept walking.

**-: **

**_SNOW ERZA DECIDES SHE DOESN'T WANT TO RIDE IN THE CARTS BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT WANT TO INCONVENIENCE ANYONE. SHE GETS OFF AND KEEPS WALKING. SHE DECIDES THAT SHE JUST LOVES WALKING, AND THAT SHE WILL WALK EVERYWHERE. FOREVER._**

**:-**

Levy put her pen down with a huff, pleased to see that Erza was doing exactly as was written; trailing the cobblestone street with a whole array of fluffy animals at her heels. Oh, the benefits of being an author!

Since it would take Erza a while to reach the castle, and Levy was in no mind to just quickly write her way there, she decided on heading to the bar for a drink. Mirajane greeted her warmly, and asked with a smile where Jellal and Erza had gotten to on such a sunny day. "A job? A _date? _Something better?" __she pressed. "I remember seeing them sitting where you were just a minute ago."

"They went on a holiday, I think," Levy said, knowing that if she told someone they wouldn't leave her in peace with her story. "Very sudden. Very private. I don't know?"

Mirajane sighed, and made a vague look in the direction of an all-male drinking game that was going down. "Must be nice," she frowned. "What's your poison?"

"Ehm... Juice. Please," Levy replied, feeling decidedly unimpressive. Mirajane smiled in a way that was almost judgemental, and wandered off to the back fridge to retrieve it.

Closing her eyes, Levy began to think about who could possibly play the evil Queen in her story, and as a result, didn't notice two people sneak up behind her.

One raised their arms, ready to attack, and...!

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Finished Community, Game of Thrones AND Toriko?<em>

_Watch Hanasaku Iroha! Read Sket Dance!_

_Ship Bossun x Himeko with me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Konbanwa!_

_This chapter has actually been written for like, ever, I just didn't want to post it because I haven't finished the next one, due to the fact I'd gotten it perfect, and then was a douchebag and pressed "quit without saving" and broke and killed it. *grumble*_

_Anyway! On with the show, and all that jazz~ Thank you to who's reviewed, who's reviewing and who WILL review. I am very, very fond of you all C:_

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened in a flash; nails in her skin, the wrenching of her whole body from the stool to the ground. Levy screamed but it was drowned out by a force more enthusiastic, more powerful, and, eventually, when she stopped writhing in a breathless attempt to get away from the fingers in her ribs, she managed to choke out the words, "Y-You're back!"<p>

Lucy smiled down at Levy cheerfully, now straddling the smaller girl with glee. "Miss me?"

"Y-Yeah!" Levy tried, sides aching from being tickled.

"Are we done here?" Natsu pouted from just off to the side. Happy was floating around his head like an oversized fly. Lucy dismissed him carelessly, and the dragon slayer trudged off to find Gray, his temper the worse for wear.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked. "He's looking thoroughly doused."

Lucy winked at Levy and fiddled around in her miniskirt pocket for something. She pulled out a bag of coins, jangling joyfully in the way that only money can. "See this? _This_ means we didn't break anything this time~"

Levy's eyes went wide with recognition, and she shot the broad back of the retreating dragon slayer a painfully pitying gaze. "Poor Natsu..."

Lucy huffed. "More like poor _Gray_. He's the one that's going to suffer for it, now." Lucy chewed her lip thoughtfully, and no one gave her compromising position a second thought. "Natsu's been moody since Gray officially began to team up with Juvia. And... Well, don't tell him I told you, but he hates that he doesn't get to see Erza around so much anymore."

She ducked like a pro as Gray went hurtling over their heads, clipping the bartop and smashing back-first into the fifty odd bottles of grog lined up at the back. Mirajane sighed and went about cleaning as Gray excused himself, wearing nothing but a glove and one sock, and went shooting off in the opposite direction.

"Is it just me, or are these fights getting more and more intense?" Levy frowned, not even bothering to keep her eyes off Gray's exposed paraphernalia.

"They _both_ miss Erza," Lucy said, shrugging and doing the same. "The more they destroy, the more time she'll spend destroying them." She paused. "They want the old days back. I kind of do, too, but it's like she's living in a whole 'nother world, you know?"

Levy grinned awkwardly. "S-Sure... Yeah... Erza... Whole... Anyway! Lu-chan! Did you get to writing while away? You said you were going to combine research and work, so how'd it go?"

"Great, actually!" Lucy wriggled off her friend, allowing her to stand. Levy reached for the apple juice standing, luckily, untouched on the bartop, as Natsu and Gray raged around in the background like wild beasts. "I was totally inspired. There are so many legends out there! The classic fairy tales are still my favourite, though: Snow White, Cinderella, The Twelve Dancing Princesses... One day I'll write a story as timeless as one of those," she smiled. Levy smiled along with her.

"Make sure you tell me when you're done! Remember, I get to read ALL of your stuff before anyone else, kay?"

"Yeah," she grinned, then winced as Natsu was shoved over the rail of the top floor, and landed underneath Gray in a pile of dust. "They're really... going at it this time," she frowned. "Where's Erza when you need her? She said we'd have a girls' night when I came back!" Lucy crossed her arms. "She's probably with that boyfriend of hers. He really eats her time."

"I thought you and Jellal got along?"

"We _do_," Lucy assured her. "It's just that things were really dark there for a while, and I'm still a little worried. Well. Not that she needs anyone taking care of her."

"Mmm..." Levy had seen Jellal's feelings on paper when she had gone to design his living quarters, in between explaining things to Erza and waiting for her to finish eating all the cake she was given. He was as genuine as you could get, even if his relationships had seen _extremely_ rough patches. Levy was about to tell this to Lucy but caught herself just in time, wondering whether she should tell her friend about the little experiment she was conducting. Perhaps, if she went about it in a roundabout way...

"Levy-chan? You look like you want to ask me something," noticed Lucy, one step ahead. Levy took the opportunity and ran with it.

"Who..." she whittled, stalling. "Who in the guild do you think would make the best Evil Queen?"

"Eh?"

"Like, who would marry for wealth and money, then strut around like she owned the place, and punish people because of her own greed and vanity?"

"So... who is the nastiest bitch here?" Lucy gave Levy an appraising look, as if wondering whether she was really a Fairy Tail mage at all. "Wouldn't that just have to be Evergreen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Raijinshuu in the next chapter! Love the Raijinshuu!<em>

_Finished Community, Game of Thrones, Toriko, Hanasaku Iroha AND Sket Dance? Wow!_

_How about TIGER&BUNNY next? :D_

_Reviews are love!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Howdy!_

_S'been a long time, but I return...! With another snackbox chapter. I appear to have forgotten that this story is about Jellal and Erza. Tell you what. We might get a sneak peek of what the hell the Jelly-man's up to in the next two chapters? Howzat?_

_I JUST RAMBLE SO MUCH. I'M SORRY._

_I'm not sorry for putting in the Raijinshuu. I LOVE them._

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>Evergreen's sneeze was less than dainty, but the precision of her companions was perfect.<p>

"Bless you, Evergreen -"

"Our Fairy Queen -"

"Shining like a sweet fey spleen..."

The Raijinshuu were lying on a grassy green knoll under a leafy green tree, searching the sky for clouds that looked like Laxus. Bixlow sat up and peeled his mask away to shoot Freed a particularly incredulous look.

"You idi- A _sweet fey spleen_? What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

Evergreen pursed her lips in silent agreement. Fairy obsession or _not_, there was nothing attractive about that sentence!

With a dramatic roll to his side, arm drooped across his face, Freed heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm _useless_."

His little group groaned. "_This_ again?"

"There are more important things to think about," snapped Evergreen. "_First_ -" she pointed at the sky, "- _that_ cloud there looks like Laxus' big toe, don't you think? If you squint?"

"Good job, Ever!" Freed shone, revitalised like the hair in a quality shampoo commercial, "It does!"

"_Second_ –" she continued, "I just sneezed."

Bixlow looked at her lazily, to his left. "So?"

"_So._ That means someone's talking about me! Oh ho ho!" she cackled. Bixlow waited for his cue.

"Of course someone's talking about you," the runemaster quipped, right on time. "You're beautiful -"

"Talented -"

"Powerful -"

"Intelligent -"

"Popular -"

"Uhh... thin?"

"Bixlow wins," Ever announced, content and placated in the way only a princess spoiled by her knights could be. To her left, Freed _tch_'d, and Bixlow poked his tongue out in victory.

"You're so far off your game it's ridiculous, Freed," his friend frowned. "I thought you were meant to be good with words?"

"I _was_ good. Ever since that S-class adventure though..."

"Oh, you mean ever since the _second time_ Levy McGarden one-upped you on script magic? Is that what you're talking about?"

As much as she loved him dearly, the sound of Freed's melodramatic sigh really _did_ bring a smile to Evergreen's face.

"Now, now, don't be harsh," Bixlow said, chiding her and trying to figure out whether the latest cloud was the cord from Laxus' earphones or his small intestine. "I think he's talking about the time he got owned by Cana's sexy lady card."

"I still can't believe you fell for that," Evergreen sniffed, face pinched and distasteful.

In a heartbeat, Bixlow and Freed came out with a perfectly in sync rendition of, "We're just lucky none of them were as sexy as _you_."

Evergreen grinned, and they made cheeky faces back in reply.

"Anyway," continued Freed. "I wasn't the only one beaten there."

"I guess that's true."

"It's a shame about your runes, though," Ever frowned. "Who would have thought the little pipsqueak would get so good? She's playing more and more with the big boys now."

"Not to mention she's almost completely outgrown Shadow Gear," Bixlow cackled. They all took their time to bask in the smugness of this claim, the effects of Juvia's failed potion still not forgotten. To think Shadow Gear could challenge the Raijinshuu at all! The very idea was preposterous! Even after the creepy drug had worn off there was still no room to drop their ultra 3-man-team competition - as much as they might like Shadow Gear as individuals.

"As long as she doesn't get cocky," Evergreen huffed. Bixlow shrugged, and Freed shook his head with a smile. Then, all of a sudden...!

"People are coming!"

Bixlow snapped to attention as soon as Pappa's voice sounded. They were approaching at speed, waving through the air like a streamer, excited after finding something on lookout duty.

"Yeah! People! People are coming!"

"What kind of people, Puppu?" he asked, watching his little barrel dolls spiral around in their line formations. They twirled in the air, weaving patterns he'd taught them, routines that he was proud of.

"Girls!" squealed Peppe.

"Which girls?"

"CUTE GIRLS!" shouted Pippi, enthusiastic and shrill. "REALLY CUTE GIRLS!"

Poppo, not to be outdone, broke formation and zoomed around Bixlow's head like a haywire baby mobile. "They're coming this way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook Romance<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, you've watched Community, Game of Thrones, Hanasaku Iroha, Toriko, SKET Dance AND TIGER&amp;BUNNY?<em>

_Right. _

_Um. Then you should..._

_Hm._

_You should read Homestuck. I have been reading Homestuck. My patron troll is Feferi, and she's currently dating the Gemini, Sollux..._

_I once loved a Gemini._


End file.
